


Matchmaking

by Anonymess (Tecton)



Series: Fifth Dimension Mayhem [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League (2017), Marvel's Avengers, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowverse - Cannon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aunt/Niece Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Daughter/Mother Incest, Daughter/Mother Incest - Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female to Futanari Transformation, Multi, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecton/pseuds/Anonymess
Summary: Every man in the new multiverse has vanished, and a new Fifth Dimension threat emerges, claiming responsibility.  Will the remaining heroes be able to topple a reality-warper, or will they be warped as well?
Relationships: Brie Larvan/Allegra Garcia, Brie Larvan/Mia Smoak, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Grace Gibbons, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Grace Gibbons/Rosa Dillon, Felicity Smoak/Mia Smoak, Grace Gibbons/Future Grace Gibbons (Cicada 2.0), Iris West/Nora West-Allen, Joslyn Jackam/Rebecca "Becky" Sharpe, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kendra Saunders/Nora Darhk/Zari Tomas | Zari Tarazi/Amaya Jiwe, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Overgirl, Maxima/Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Maxima/Overgirl/Future Grace Gibbons (Cicada 2.0)/Matchmaker (Female OC), Mia Smoak/Zoe Ramirez/Thea Queen/Felicity Smoak, Nora Darhk/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora West-Allen/Iris West, Nyssa al Ghul/Talia al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Thea Queen/Kendra Saunders/Amaya Jiwe, Overgirl/Alex Danvers, Rosa Dillon/Grace Gibbons, Sara Lance/Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Dinah Drake, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen/Mia Smoak/Felicity Smoak, Zoe Ramirez/Joslyn Jackam
Series: Fifth Dimension Mayhem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841599
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Testing the Waters

S.T.A.R. Labs was unusually quiet. That always made Iris uncomfortable. They may have moved all the metas to a new facility, but that only made the place feel more...hollow, somehow. She didn't like being the only one here, even more when she couldn't find Barry. Or Cisco. Or her dad. Or Wally. She jumps, giving a startled yelp when a blast of cold flies past her, icing over the wall. "Um...hey, Frost..." She turns to face her friend, her blood running, ironically, cold. There was something wrong. Frost looked predatory. She makes an attempt to run, the elevator buttons frozen over with a thick sheet of ice. "Why the rush?" Cold hands grab her from behind, sending chills through her body. "Don't want to spend some alone time with me, hmm?" Her breath catches in her throat when she feels the zipper on her dress being pulled down, a fearful tone in her voice. "Caitlin? Caitlin, if you're in there...I need your help..."

Across town, a lightning storm manifests, a surge of purple and yellow lightning emerging, streaking right for S.T.A.R. Labs. Through the streets, the building...and right into Killer Frost's side, who had stepped back to admire Iris' bare body. She collides with the wall, pushing off with an angry huff as the lightning solidifies into Barry and Iris' daughter, Nora. The same daughter they'd watched fade from existence. Purple lightning surges in her eyes, crackling along her arms. "Leave my mom alone!" While Frost is busy, Iris rushes to Caitlin's lab, returning with a snowflake necklace, slipping it over Frost's neck. The change is swift, white hair darkening, as well as blue eyes. Pale skin turns fair, Caitlin Snow falling to a knee. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! there was this flash of pink in my head, then...all she could think about was you, Iris."

While this was happening, Iris had quickly dressed, Nora zipping her dress. "She didn't try to kill me, she just...well, wanted me. I didn't even know she was into women." Turning to Nora, she gives her returned daughter a hug. "We thought you were dead!" Her daughter sobs, clutching her mom tight. "I was...but then I woke up in the speed Force, and I heard a voice. She said 'Iris needs you', then a rift opened up into the city and I just...ran here." She steps back, hopping a bit in place. "So, what's going on?"

While mother and daughter catch up, a red spark ignites the air in Metropolis, creating a burning gateway, through which falls Overgirl, the Earth-X counterpart to Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl. She hits the ground hard enough to leave a small crater, slowly sitting up soon after. "I'm supposed to be dead..." Before she can get her bearings, a blue streak collides with her, sending the newly revived villainess tumbling across the street and into an empty lot. Standing a bit shakily, she looks at her counterpart with a scowl. "Haven't you done enough?" Supergirl squints, a sudden pink flash filling her mind. Turning away, she flies off towards Gotham, creating a sonic boom as she speeds up. "...Right." Overgirl looks around, then at her hands. "I'm alive...and no longer suffering from solar radiation poisoning. Hmm..." Lifting into the air, she's stopped by a shout from below. "Hold it!" That had to be Alex, the sister she'd heard mentioned before. As she lowers to the ground, a pink flash hits her, just like it had Supergirl.

Soaring through the city, her eyes glowing, seeking out a specific person, listening intently for any signs...Supergirl seems almost possessed. She eventually finds what she seeks, Batwoman perched on a rooftop. Swooping in, her friend has no time to react before she finds herself pressed against a wall, the Kryptonian kissing her hard, groping over the armor. There's no time to even mount any form of defense before she's swooped off with again, taken to Kara's apartment at blinding speed. Considering using her Kryptonite, Kate has to stop herself, realizing that Kara wasn't trying to hurt her. A smile creeps over her lips while her friend tries to get the Batsuit off her. "Never seen anyone come out of the closet at super speed before..." She removes the armor herself, putting a hand on the blonde's chest. "I know you're worked up...but let's go easy. Been waiting on this for a while now."

"Nora! Nora, stop!" Iris shouts, her clothes thrown aside, her daughter hungrily burrowing her tongue deep into her depths. She looks to Caitlin for help, trying desperately not to moan. The tongue starts vibrating, which makes her knees tremble, head against the wall. Caitlin runs off, Iris finally relenting, moaning for her daughter...then the room is filled with blue light, and Nora stops, a look of shock and horror in her eyes. Pulling back, strands of her mother's arousal connecting lips to pussy. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry mom!" Running back in Caitlin gives a nod. "Glad we installed those inhibitor lights in the whole building..." Nora sits on her knees, covering her face in shame. "There was this pink flash, then...all I could think about was you." Iris and Caitlin exchange a glance. Just like Frost. And if it got Nora too... Iris dresses quickly, comforting her daughter while Caitlin tries desperately to reach Supergirl or the Legends. It seemed to be only hitting people with powers.

Kate rocked her hips, grabbing Kara's hair and biting her lip. "Better at that than I expected..." As she enjoys that tongue, the door suddenly bursts open, another Kara entering with a very horrified Alex in her arms. "Kate, what the!" And like that, she's silenced with a kiss, pushed down to sit beside Kate, Overgirl ripping the woman's pants off, digging her tongue inside her folds. "Okay...what the hell!" Kate had seen a lot since the crisis, but a second Kara wasn't anything she'd expected. "Nazi Kara...long story. What's happening here, Kate?" The vigilante shrugs. "She swooped into Gotham and scooped me up. Has been all over me since." Alex nods, motioning to Overgirl. Same there. Unable to resist the Kryptonians, the women are forced to endure the hungry mouths and groping hands. After both climax, their 'partners' seem to come back to their senses.

Supergirl sits back on her heels, trying to comprehend what just happened. _Did...I just eat Kate out? And she let me? I know she has Kryptonite, because I told her to keep it. Oh, damn it! She wanted me to do it!_ While she panics at this revelation, Overgirl simply wipes her lips, rising to her feet. "Not bad. You taste pretty good." Alex blushes dark, Kate watching Kara's face. If her friend wasn't in her right mind during their 'fun', then she may have just horribly fucked up. The quartet are interrupted by a display popping up, Caitlin Snow's face visible. "Oh! Um...guessing the pink flash got you too, huh?" She covers her eyes, Kate totally naked, and Alex bare from the waist down. "And...is that Overgirl? You all better get here now. Things are pretty off." The display shuts off, clothes being put back on before they depart. For them to want Overgirl there too, it must be really bad.

When they arrive, Nora and Caitlin are sitting in a room with meta-dampening lights, Iris leaning in the doorway. "Kara...Overgirl. Go in there with Nora and Caitlin. Alex, Kate, with me." The three non-metas step into a neighboring room where they can speak privately. "So...Killer Frost tried to have sex with me earlier. Then, Nora came back from the dead to save me...and immediately jumped on me. But not Caitlin. Know what they had in common? They both saw a pink flash before they got all...lustful." Kate folds her arms, looking to Kara with furrowed brows. "Does that mean they didn't want to do what they did?" Alex looks from the vigilante to her sister, then back again. She knew that look. She had that look when Maggie broke up with her.

Brushing a hand along her neck, Iris shrugs. "I don't know. Nora is my daughter, so maybe not, and Killer Frost isn't even into women." She looks from Alex to Kate, then back again. "I never saw a pink flash. Did you?" The two others shake their heads. "So Caitlin was right. Whatever it is, only metas and people with powers are affected so far. Can't rule out a delayed hit on us, but...right now we need to be careful. If those four got hit, so did others. We can't reach Sara and the Legends...and Star City is completely dark. It's like a communications blackout."

A sharp intake of air, then a loud bang. Mia Smoak sits up, looking around the field, seeing what she assumed were her friends laying nearby. Laurel Lance and Dinah Drake. And a bit further away, it looked like Zoe Ramirez was here too. Staring at the dim city around her, she rubs her arms. "This is Star City...I'm back in the past again. But why is everything so dark?" She doesn't get a chance to think on it further, grunting as she's tackled by Dinah, her clothes being pulled off. A muffled groan confirms Zoe was getting the same from Laurel. Before things go further, the two metas are sent flying with explosive arrows, knocked out. Mia's aunt, Thea Queen, and Nyssa Al Ghul step into view, the former rushing over to check on her, the latter running to check on Zoe. "Sorry we're late. Got a message from Sara, said things were going bad with metas. Then the city went dim, and you popped in."

With no metas to help, the trip out of the city was long. But not uneventful. Laurel and Dinah had both regained themselves, and were immensely apologetic. Neither of them were even into women. "Felicity said she'll meet us at S.T.A.R. Labs. If anyone can figure this thing out, it's them." Thea taps her fingers on the wheel anxiously, then huffs. "So, did...did the men in the future vanish too?" Mia looks a bit stunned. So it wasn't unique to her time. "Yeah, all gone. Here too? Shit..." They might be punching above their weight class on this one. Pulling in to the parkway under the lab, metas brought in to join the others. And, as promised, Felicity arrives shortly after, looking anxious. If all men were gone, things were in a really bad way. She takes a moment to hug her daughter, then is brought up to speed with the other humans.

Meanwhile, in an overbearingly pink room, a woman watches the Earth with a flickering globe in her hands, huffing. Her impressive bust bounces, the revealing clothing she wore barely able to keep them from spilling out. "Aww, they've already figured it out. Mxy was right, they're smart. Maybe I shouldn't have started on their strongest." Her eyes glow pink, a smile spreading across her purple lips. "But that's okay. It's more fun this way. Now they have to fight temptation and lust. Such a fun little dimension to toy with~" She hums softly to herself, already devising the next step of her plan.


	2. Sink or Swim

Things had become incredibly awkward. With this 'pink flash' thing hitting metas and supers, it was decided someone had to go find others, while others stayed to guard the metas at S.T.A.R. Labs. And, unfortunately, that meant Kate was now stuck on guard duty. She was one of their best fighters. Powers weren't an issue now, but they needed someone who could fight well to hold down the fort. So she and Felicity were left behind with Nyssa while Iris went with Mia, Thea and Alex to hopefully find and stop other metas. And find Sara, since the Waverider had crashed somewhere outside Star City, causing the dimming Mia had seen.

So, now here she was, sitting in a room alone with Kara. Overgirl, Nora, Caitlin and the Canaries had been moved to a central room for now, the entire lab lit up with meta-dampening lights. Because Felicity and Nyssa knew a conversation needed to happen between these two, and neither wanted them to have an audience. Otherwise, everyone might just die of outright humiliation.

Running a hand through her short hair, Kate sits forward, taking a breath. "Look, Kara..." She falters a bit, trying to find the words. She could have stopped the 'attack'. She had the Kryptonite in her belt. But she'd been so happy to see Kara go for her like that, it never dawned on her something could be wrong. "Kate, it's fine." _Typical Kara. Always thinking of others, trying to spare their feelings._ Kate was never good with people like that. Donning the cowl did something to people. Brought out an inner darkness. "It's not, Kara." _Hell with it, deep end it is._ Deciding she'd never get the words out if she thought, she just lets it fall out. "I wanted you to do it, Kara. Since our first team-up at Arkham. When you x-rayed through my costume to see my tattoos...I've been hung up on you pretty bad." _There. Whatever happens, I said what I had to say._ Kara looks more than a bit shocked, her cheeks tinted red just a bit.

On the outskirts of Star City, Sara Lance shakily exits her crashed time ship, holding her head. "That was different." She'd initially come alone, but while in transit, she'd found herself with 'guests'. Specifically, Kendra Saunders, Nora Darhk, Zari Tomaz and Amaya Jiwe. They'd just appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by a rush of air and a loud pop. After a brief moment of confusion, all four women had pounced on her, tearing at her clothes and having their way with her. They were now incredibly apologetic, but Sara wasn't bothered. It had been a fairly enjoyable...if rough...experience. Thankfully, the jump ship hadn't been damaged in the crash. Knowing her friends in this time, they were already working on a solution. Loading into said jump ship, the five women make way for Central City and S.T.A.R. Labs.

In a darkened street in Central City, Grace Gibbons was having a problem. Namely that she felt like she was on fire. Dark matter curls off the girl, lashing down the street like lightning, ripping light poles from the ground and sending cars hurtling through the air as if they were weightless. Memories struck her, of a future where she was a villain. Of a past where she was in a coma with dark matter in her brain. And then, as suddenly as the pain arrived, it was gone. The girl rises to her feet, rubbing her arms slowly. It was bad enough her uncle Orlin had just vanished in a pink light, but now this too? She was freaking out pretty badly. So, the last person she needed to encounter was Rosa Dillon, known by her meta-human name of Top. She looks at the blonde with apprehension, recognizing her from the news. "Such a cute little thing, all alone in the dark. Don't be scared, I'll take good care of you~"

Not even two blocks away from Grace, Iris and her team were hunting for any potential metas on the prowl. Considering they didn't have a full catalog of Central City's metas, they were expectedly jumpy. The commotion of the girl's meta powers resurfacing draws their attention, cautiously making their way over to see what was going on. They...really weren't ready for what they saw. A young girl, no older than 12-13, was locked in a **very** heated battle with a blonde woman Iris recognized as Top. And the girl was winning. Top was a dangerous fighter, but Grace seemed to have super human strength, hitting the older villainess with a mailbox, sending her crashing to the street.

Acting quickly, they jumped on Top, pinning her down so Alex and Mia could get the damping cuffs on her. That seemed to keep them from getting hit by that pink flash, if the lights back at the lab had taught them anything. They watch Grace closely, not knowing if the pink flash happened to kids too. Opting for caution, Thea and Iris convince her to wear a pair of cuffs as well. With the two now in tow, they made their way back, having no desire to hang around and draw any other metas to their position. The fight was loud enough it may have drawn unwanted attention.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Felicity and Nyssa sit, watching their prisoners with an air of annoyance. Neither of them exactly enjoyed keeping their friends locked in like this, but not even Kate could handle the Canaries or Caitlin if they got hit again, let alone Nora or Overgirl. Felicity jumps when the proximity sensor goes off, checking the exterior cameras to find Joslyn Jackam and Brie Larvan at the entrance, both looking incredibly concerned. At one point, they had been Weather Witch and Queen Bee respectively, but their abilities came from tech. They weren't actually metas. Unlocking the doors, Felicity lets them in, Nyssa going to meet them. "It's nuts out there!" Joslyn shouts, hurrying in with Brie on her heels. "You better lock down, we had metas on our heels!" The doors slam shut and lock, just as more faces appear: Allegra Garcia and Becky Sharpe. The former was an ally to Team Flash, the latter one of the metas killed by The Thinker.

Kate sits in anxious silence, Kara not saying a word since her blurted confession. That was worrying, considering Kara Danvers was highly talkative. If she was silent, things were bad. "Kate." The word makes her jump, almost falling from her chair. "I'm not attracted to women. I never have been. But..." She holds up a finger when the vigilante looks crushed. "For some reason, you're the exception. I can't explain it. Aside from you, I've never had any attraction to women." It was hard for Kara to understand. She felt something for Kate. Something more than friendship. Unlike Alex, she wasn't discovering her sexuality after all these years. She still liked men, but...Kate was so different from anyone else she'd met.

Felicity sits with Nyssa, Joslyn and Brie, bringing them up to speed on what they were told. Neither woman looked very happy. "So, wait...if we hadn't gotten away, they would have...?" Joslyn shudders at the thought, Brie blushing faintly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, nothing against lesbians, but...I'd rather make the choice myself, not get jumped on." Something dawns on Felicity suddenly, grabbing for a communicator. "Iris, this is Felicity! We have metas outside the main entrance. Unless you want to fight Allegra and Becky Sharpe, you need to come in through the parkway." She listens a moment, then hits a blue button on the console. Outside, bright dampening lights flood the parking lot and entryways. They'd apparently had enough attempted break-ins from metas to make preparations.

On the outskirts of Central City, a large impact shakes the evening air. Maxima, freed during chaos at the D.E.O., was making her way to S.T.A.R. Labs, intent on revenge against Supergirl. She knew the Kryptonian was friends with The Flash, and since he was based here, that lab was a great place to start her search. If she couldn't have Superman as her mate, then she'd punish him by crushing his cousin under her boot. This entire train of thought is interrupted, however, when a sudden impact to her back sends the Almeracian tumbling down the pavement, cracking it on each impact. Brushing her red hair aside as she lifts her head, her eyes narrow. _This one is new..._ She glares at the woman before her, rising to her feet. "I'll crush you first, then!" Before she can make another move, she's hit by a thrown shield, a flash of steel causing her to jump back. A glowing rope hangs at the woman's side, eyebrows furrowed under a tiara. "No further!" The two collide with a loud boom, uprooting trees and sending dirt in every direction.

Approaching the parkway under the lab, Iris breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the Waverider's jump ship land in the brightly illuminated parking lot. That meant Sara was here. She may not have any additional info, but it was always nice to have an extra set of hands...especially when they couldn't rely on their meta allies for help. As they enter the building, a loud scuffle is heard by the top doors, meaning Allegra and Becky were having a very bad time. They arrive at the central room, removing the cuffs from Top and Grace. No need for those with the building having all the lights inside.

Only a minute or so later, Sara enters with Allegra and Becky in tow. Scuffed up, but otherwise unharmed. She was shocked to see more people with her friend, though. Especially given she knew they all had powers. Their central room was about to get very crowded at this rate. Stepping into the control room, introductions and greetings are exchanged, everyone brought up to speed on what was happening. "We were outside time when the guys vanished. Then I got four visitors. And before you ask, yeah...they got pink flashed too. No guesses needed for how that ended for me."

As they converse, a loud boom shakes the building, causing the unpowered people to panic. Then comes a clap. Followed by a second. Checking the cameras, they find a dark-haired woman with someone over her shoulder. Alex points at the screen, shocked. "That's Maxima. Alien royalty who came to Earth after Superman. Whoever this is, she has to be a heavy hitter to take her down." The doors are opened, letting their mystery guest in. She meets them at the elevator, hefting the unconscious Maxima in her arms. They lead her to the central room, the alien woman deposited on the floor against a wall.

Standing upright after dropping Maxima in place, the dark-haired woman speaks. "I am Diana of Themyscira. I was told to come to this place by the Flash of my Earth. During the attack on reality, he encountered this world's Flash, and remembered the name of this place. It isn't just the men on this Earth vanishing. It's happening across the multiverse. Our Flash managed to prepare a gateway before he vanished. He said this Earth would need my help."

In her pink lair, the mastermind of this entire plan giggles, clapping her hands with a giddy joy. "Oh, they sent Wonder Woman! Wish I'd thought of that, but it's such a pretty little gift. And Maxima too! Oh, I have such plans for that mighty beauty." She dances around happily, her tight outfit barely containing her bust. "All the pieces are finally in place. It's time to really get this going~" She levitates her viewing globe in her palm, raising a finger to hit it with a pink spark. "The poor dears...and they just got hopeful they sorted the rules. But the rules change when I want them to. So much fun when they have no idea what to expect next!"


	3. Sinking Ship

Felicity sat at the monitoring station, watching the cameras with a huff. This was all over her head. Over everyone's honestly. They still had no idea what caused the pink flashes, but they had one bit figured out...or so they thought. that little tidbit was changed when Felicity felt hands on her shoulders, looking up to see Sara. "Oh, hey...something up?" Instead of answering, the former vigilante just leans down, turning the tech expert as she did, pressing their lips together. And almost immediately, she melts into her friend, kissing back. On the monitor behind her, things were happening.

Kate saw the pink flash this time, trying to fight against it. But Kara had seen the brief pink in her friend's eyes, and knew what it meant. Smiling, she lays a hand on the other's shoulder. "Go ahead. I want you to." And that was all the caped crusader needed to hear. She lunged at her blonde friend, who moved with it to the wall, letting herself be stripped. There was no guilt this time, no resistance. It had been clear to both that they wanted this. As Kate knelt, her tongue pressing inside Kara, the Kryptonian couldn't help but grasp a handful of hair.

It was a weird feeling, having a woman's tongue inside her willingly. Hips rolling, mouth agape in pleasure, Kara just rocks her hips, loving the view of her bare hips pushed firm to Kate's mouth. She'd have it burned into her mind...and given their confessed feelings, it wouldn't be the last time, either. She's brought to orgasm after orgasm before Kate calms down, but doesn't stop. Instead of the starved, feverish licking, it was now gentle, soft laps to her folds. She smiles down at her friend, then sighs. "To think I was missing out on that..."

Joslyn and Brie were having a much stranger time. The former Weather Witch was currently tied to a chair, with Zoe's tongue pressed between her folds. Brie was being accosted by Mia, not doing a very good job of hiding her pleasure. Neither were really all that resistant to the pleasure, it was just the application of force they didn't agree with. Not that they were really objecting, what with Joslyn grinding her hips on the exploring tongue and Brie wrapping her legs around Mia's neck.

When the bindings came off, Joslyn made no move to escape. She had to admit it felt good. She wasn't used to anything sexual. Neither she nor Brie. But if this was what it felt like, she could definitely adjust. Maybe even have a nit of more voluntary fun. They'd each worked through a couple orgasms when the vigilantes stopped, both looking a bit stunned, horrified, and embarrassed.

In the control room, Felicity sits on the desk, pulling Sara against her. She'd hit climax multiple times, and just refused to stop. She'd had a heavy crush on the former Canary for so long. When the effects of the flash end, she feels a few more slow licks, then Sara leans back. "...Did me licking you really get you that horny?" The tech gives a shy nod, the time traveler chuckling, then leaning back in, tongue teasing the folds.

Without that flash, Felicity had no idea why Sara would keep going. Her toes curl, eyes rolling back, hard shudders and shakes traveling along her body. After a final orgasm, she slides back into her chair, fixing her dress. Licking her lips, Sara gives a little kiss. "Next time, if you want my tongue inside you, just say so. I'll happily get you off again." As the two chuckle, they're met by Kate, Joslyn, Brie, Zoe and Mia.

They converse, realizing that now the pink flash was hitting current and former vigilantes. It didn't seem to hit twice though, since Dinah and Laurel were unaffected. And luckily for them, so was Wonder Woman. All that remained was to keep a closer eye on things. That was when Mia noticed it. "Um, where's the kid and that woman she was fighting when we found her?" they look at the monitors, then to one another, hurrying to search the building.

Top didn't need powers to handle Grace, since the lights also nullified her powers, making her just a little girl. So, there wasn't much she could do when the villainess dragged her off, stripped her down, and buried a finger in to the bottom knuckle. It was almost half an hour before their absence was noticed...and by then, the girl had already climaxed multiple times, and tasted pussy. Before Top could really get carried away, however, she's knocked against the wall by Wonder Woman.

Taken to Caitlin for an examination, Grace is given a full bill of health. She even confirmed that Top was just after sex from her, nothing else. That arose another question. So far, Grace hadn't been impacted. Or Wonder Woman. Were they immune or simply not hit yet? It was something they genuinely worried over. And were more flashes on the way? The meta-dampening lights had worked so far, but if this kept up, it would be the humans posing a danger, not people with powers.

Making a call, they decided Wonder Woman would be Grace's protector, ensuring Top couldn't get her hands on the girl again. Of course, if she got hit by that pink flash, then things would get heated quickly for the young girl, but they couldn't think of anything else. So far, they were the only two not hit personally who had powers. Felicity was a tech nerd, and both Joslyn and Brie got their abilities from the tech they used, which they no longer had possession of.

In her pink room, the woman wiggles in place. "Getting better...and not fighting it as much. Lovely. Time for step two." She exhales pink smoke onto the viewing globe, then taps twice, sending sparks through it and the cloud. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, the meta-dampening lights suddenly go out. As everyone looks around, Wonder Woman falls to a knee, huffing and panting. A large cock emerges from under her skirt, spurting ropes of cum across the floor and Grace's leg. Hearing a loud thump, they all turn to see Maxima in the doorway, an equally large shaft in her hand as well, cum leaking down the shaft.

Overgirl leans on a wall, a similar shaft emerging from beneath her clothes. Looking between themselves, they all step away, distancing themselves just in case. A wise call, considering both Noras are hit at the same time, speedster and witch alike. Cocks burst through their clothing, spewing cum across the floor. Seemingly stopped now, the women with cocks look to those without. Even Maxima seemed a bit rattled. "What in blazes?" Meanwhile, Diana apologetically cleans Grace's leg. At least there hadn't been any flashes. Yet.


	4. Drowning Deep

After the sprouting of cocks, everyone was on edge. The rules kept changing just when they thought things were starting to make sense. What also didn't help was everyone who had one were now incredibly horny, though did resist the urge to act. It did beg a question, however: why was it the rules only seemed to change when they thought they had things figured out? This was something Kara had been considering, mulling things over in her mind. Only one thing really made sense, so she gathered everyone to discuss what was on her mind.

"Alright, so remember that Music Meister guy? The one who put us in that weird musical world?" There were a few nods, since most present hadn't been there for that. "He was a Fifth Dimension being. Had control over reality. We might be dealing with another one." That didn't make anyone happy. If it was someone that strong, how could they even win the fight? Music Meister had turned out to be a good guy, so they got off lucky. They doubted whoever this was would be so cooperative.

Off on her own, Overgirl contemplates everything. She'd been brought back to life, which she didn't mind at all. But being used like a puppet didn't suit her. The newly sprouted cock, she was still undecided on. Touching it felt good, but it seemed to be almost supernaturally hard, no amount of focus or climax making it soft. Lost in her own thoughts, she ignites a nearby table with her heat vision when an icy hand grasps her shaft, stroking it hard, spreading frost across the flesh. Looking up, she sees Killer Frost, smirking slightly. "No pink flash. Caitlin just had a theory, and no way could she handle you."

Shedding her clothes, she guides Overgirl to the examination room. Those bed would be able to handle whatever was thrown at them. Climbing atop the evil Kryptonian, Frost wastes no time in sinking herself down on the shaft, making Overgirl wince. "Oh, never had cold pussy before? Maybe you can warm me up some." She smirks, kissing the blonde, leaving an icy tingle on her lips. Hips grasped, she cries out at first thrust, realizing just what she's gotten herself into.

At the monitoring station, Diana, Maxima and Kara watch the 'interaction' between Overgirl and Frost. And judging from the smirk and wink from the latter, she was well aware of the spectators. Flanked by Diana and Maxima, Kara feels a bit awkward, considering both warrior women were slowly stroking their very hard, very large shafts, giving her sidelong glances. She knew what was about to happen. "Fine. Just...take it easy?" She eeps suddenly, abruptly lifted and filled with Maxima's cock. The large woman turns, Diana guiding the blonde's mouth onto her shaft, holding onto her sides to help keep her aloft.

Pinned between both women, Kara can do nothing but wrap her legs around Maxima, throat and pussy hammered by powerful hips driving thick shafts inside. Throat and stomach bulge out, giving a full indication where those rods were inside her. Belly up, her breasts sway under her top, which Maxima rips off, wanting to see those breasts move freely. At the rate those two were rutting, she'd be here for quite some time.

Up in the loft, Nora sits with Iris, both staring at her shaft, cum all over the floor. "See? No matter how much I rub it, I never go soft." Pushing her daughter's hand away. Iris grabs the length, smiling. "Let me try." She bends down, lips encircling the head, sucking softly while her tongue swirls against the tip. Bobbing down suddenly, she deepthroats, then resumes a normal suction, bobbing down to half shaft each time. All Nora can do is huff and watch her mom, speechless at this. But even that wasn't enough. Four climaxes later, she was still rock hard. "Different approach, then..."

Holding onto her mother's hips, Nora bounces her eagerly in her lap, amazed at just how good the pussy around her achingly hard cock felt. Without the meta-damping lights, she was able to use her speed, making her mother whimper and whine with pleasure, eventually erupting inside with hard ropes of thick cum. Both women wait for their swimming vision to clear, Iris leaning against her daughter. "Amazing..."

Watching all of this, the woman claps giddily. "Ooh, everything is going so perfectly! Now, for the next phase." She focuses on the viewing globe, and on S.T.A.R. Labs specifically. On a room, where a young girl is sitting alone, kept away from the others to avoid any temptations. A flicker of light, followed by an intake of air...and her future self stands before her, cock throbbing. The woman claps again, applauding her own efforts.

Gracie had been isolated for her safety, and only for a few minutes while Diana went to check on everyone else. But that was an hour ago, and she was getting bored...and a little lonely. Then, a light and rush of air later...her Cicada 2.0 counterpart is there. And just like Diana, she had an exposed cock. The girl looks from her future self's face, then the cock...and a pink flash hits her, causing her to lunge for the future Gracie.

She slams into the wall, gasping as her younger self hungrily sucks her off. Able to push the young girl off, she sits in a chair, pulling her down on the cock, ramming desperately. She remembered not existing, but now she was alive again, and was so damned horny. If her young self was so willing, she wouldn't complain. Firing a few shots of cum inside, she tugs the girl's hair a bit, redoubling her efforts to hammer into her depths.

As things escalate for the others, Nora attempts using magic to either remove or at least soften her shaft...but nothing was working. Growing increasingly frustrated, she doesn't notice Zari approach until a hand is wrapped around her shaft, stroking firmly. "Here, looks like you could use the help..." She kisses Nora's neck, keeping up her pace until the woman climaxes, splattering a wall with cum. "Hmm..." She motions for Nora to sit down, easing onto her lap. "Let's see if this works, then..."

Locked in a passionate kiss, Nora and Zari writhe against one another, the former pushing up while the latter grinds down eagerly, cock buried into hot depths. there'd never been any sexual tension between the two, but Zari had been pink flashed herself, so knew how it felt to be so overwhelmingly needy. And, besides...it had been entirely too long since she'd felt a hard shaft inside her.

With each woman's climax, the seemingly eternally hard shafts soften. Maxima and Diana lay an exhausted Kara in the bed beside Frost, both women leaking cum, though the Kryptonian was leaking from all three holes. Both Nora's soon enter, Iris and Zari leaking profusely as well. Then, to everyone's surprise, an unfamiliar woman walks in carrying Gracie, laying her in a bed as well. Like the others, her cock was visibly soft.

Back in her room, the woman giggles and dances around, having to actually push her breasts back into her top a few times. "One more, then the good part can begin~" Resting a hand on either side of the viewing globe, she focuses hard, pink mist rolling over the display of Earth, lightning crackling through it.

Back in the lab, the sexually exhausted women awake, grasping to their beds. Like before, they too sprout cocks of their own, all rock hard. Throughout the building, everyone who hadn't already been endowed doubles over, shafts of varying sizes bursting their clothes, spraying cum along the floor. Looking down at her new shaft, Felicity pushes her glasses up, looking to Sara, who was also sporting a shaft. "Wanna bet we're not the only ones sporting these?"


	5. Last Gasp

Nyssa was having a rough time of it. She'd never been a vigilante, and had no powers. So, she was spared any pink flashes. Unfortunately, she'd been with Thea, Kendra and Amaya when they were hit, dragged off by the three women. And because of the chaos of their situation, nobody had noticed, too focused on finding a solution for their current situation. So, she was tied up in a darkened room, six hands groping and fingering her. Wet holes pressed to her lips, not even sure who was who now. Then, they were all hit...and she suddenly had three cocks to contend with, not counting the one she'd grown herself.

It took almost a half hour before anyone came looking for her after the sudden cock sprouting. They found Nyssa covered in cum, leaking from every hole. Dragging the dazed woman into the infirmary, they put an IV in her arm and leave her to rest. With everyone finally back to their senses, it was time to formulate a plan of some sort. Not that anyone knew where to begin. Music Meister had ended things on his own, and they doubted he would be helpful here even if they could reach the guy. That meant it was on them.

A vent popping open makes them all jump, relaxing when Talia al Ghul emerges. She admitted she'd been spying on them, thinking someone at S.T.A.R. Labs might have accidentally caused this chaos. It wasn't unheard of for them to tamper with reality, never ending well as a result. She even confirmed she'd grown a cock as well, showing it to everyone. That meant every woman within the building now had one. That was both worrying and weird.

Inside her room, the woman observes everything, giggling and prancing around. "Time for the grand reveal!" A pink mist surrounds her, and she vanishes. In the middle of the gathered heroines and their allies, a very voluptuous woman appears wearing the tightest outfit any of them had seen. Dark pink hair and eyes match her clothing. Taking a bow, she giggles. "Hello my lovelies. I'm Matchmaker. I've been the architect of tonight's entertainment."

Immediately, everyone is on guard, weapons in hand. "Oh, calm yourselves. Even if you could hurt me, there's no need to fight. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Just introducing a bit of fun. Your males are fine, on another Earth where they think you've all vanished. I'm not a killer." She leans, tapping Mia on the nose. "All I do is remove your inhibitions. Any naughty things you did were your own desires. I just wanted to spect-oop!" She's cut off by her outfit being tugged down, Overgirl slamming into her depths so hard the Fifth Dimensional Imp's eyes cross.

She's pulled down, though offers no resistance, as Cicada 2.0 fills her mouth. Overgirl repositions herself under their 'tormentor', Maxima claiming the remaining hole. Mia, meanwhile, starts panting hard, then grabs Felicity, kissing her hard. Pushed against the wall by her mother, she turns and pushes her hips out, gasping sharply when her pussy is taken. Lip bitten, eyes rolling back, she bucks back onto her mother, moaning perversely.

Watching this display unfold, Nora bends over against a wall, sighing as Iris enters her, grasping her daughter's hips and bucking harshly, slapping an ass-cheek roughly. Whatever lusts they'd felt before seemed to be amplified to an irresistible degree. Nyssa takes her sister Talia, pushing her down and roughly pounding into her throat. Thea is grabbed by Sara, dragged over to have her cock pushed into Mia's mouth. The blonde doesn't get any time to think afterward, grabbed by both Black Canaries, held down between them and spit-roasted on throbbing shafts.

Kendra is set upon by Nora Darhk, Amaya and Zari. Each woman claims a hole, working the reincarnated woman eagerly. Caitlin starts to shake, condensation obscuring her from view. When it clears, she's pressed to a wall, Killer Frost thrusting into her depths, though being far more gentle than any of the others. Diana watches all this unfold with wide eyes, before feeling something wet on her cock. Looking down, she watches Gracie take her in, standing on a chair to mitigate height differences. Relenting, she grasps the girl's hip, thrusting firmly but gently.

Kara and Kate lay on a bed, each sucking hard on the other's shaft. The sounds of sex fill the air, the building becoming heavy with the smell of cum and lust. Not even the more conservative are spared, Brie and Joslyn set upon by Allegra and Rebecca, respectively. Rosa even helps herself to little Gracie's mouth, kissing Diana over the slender girl's body. Mia is repositioned, mouth claimed by Zoe, Thea taking her ass...leaving Felicity to use her daughter's pussy like it was her own personal cocksleeve.

For hours, this continues. No matter how many times each climaxes, they never tire or go soft. Eventually, a wall of pink rolls over them all, and the world goes black. When they awaken, they're fully clothed and laying in makeshift beds. They can each feel their extra anatomy within their clothes, a voice coming over the building's speakers. "Last night was just a little gift. I've got such fun things in store for you. But for now...no more flashes. Don't need to unleash that lust anymore. Tata~" She coos, then is gone.


End file.
